garde du corps
by anna.uchiwa
Summary: la vie est bien difficile pour un garde du corps surtout avec une star aussi remuante que naruto uzumaki ! en hyatus n'as plus d'idée !
1. Chapter 1

La star hyper connu du japon, et même mondialement. Donc Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-deux ans, grand (1m85) blond, yeux bleu, trois fine moustache cicatrice de son passé de chaque coté des joues lui donnant un air candide faisant craquer ses fans (homme et femme), un caractère à la fois doux et enjoué ; et une voix grave et sensuelle. Il traine un lourd passé qu'il tente d'oublié !

Mais revenons au présent il est aussi bon chanteur que comédien, mannequin, …. En bref une star couteaux suisse ayant plusieurs « cordes » a leur arc.

Pour l'instant notre star se reposait dans un coin du studio.

_Naruto, mon chou où es tu ?

_Ici Kiba, qu'est qu'il y a ?

_Rien mon chou je te cherchais juste pour l'essayage pour ton clip.

_Ah ! Je ne me sentais pas très bien c'est tout !

A cette déclaration tout le studio se stoppa, son styliste Kiba le regarda de travers.

_Mais c'est rien c'est juste un coup de fatigue.

_Mais, mais Naru ….

_C'est rien Shika

Shikamaru son manager malgré sa flemmardise s'inquiétait pour son protégé car malgré son sourire il souffrait, il connaissait son passé et ne le juger pas dessus.

_Naru, je te connais assez pour savoir quand sa va pas. Allez viens on va dans ta loge et tu m'explique.

_Si tu veux Shika.

Ils allèrent jusque dans la loge, là Naruto lui montra la lettre de menace, lui ramenant le passé de son jeune protégé en pleine figure. Shikamaru la lut puis prit sa posture de réflexion (les mains jointes en cercle !!! comme dans le manga), u peu plus tard ayant réfléchis.

_Naruto ont vas engager un garde du corps.

_Shika ….

_Non Naruto, c'est pour ta sécurité.

_Hmph

_Bon l'homme de Cro-Magnon tu finis ta prise et tu rentres chez toi.

_Mais les rendez vous et le reste du travaille …

_tutututu tu finis et tu vas te reposer.

_Bien. »Tu capitule bien vite mon grand »

Ils repartirent travailler, et à la fin du clip qui venait de se terminer. Shikamaru fit raccompagner Naruto jusque chez lui (chez Naruto !!! pensez pas autre chose ! je suis la seule a y avoir pensé a ses bêtes hein !!! * se fait minuscule et s'enfui par un trou de souris*).

Le lendemain Shikamaru débarqua chez son protégé en trombe.

_Naru réveille toi, habille toi, les garde du corps attendent aspirant attendent.

_Hein *regarde son réveille* pas si tôt !

_Allez debout flemmard !* lui enlève les couvertures*

_*ouvre un œil nébuleux* et c'es toi qui dit sa !

_oui allez sinon c'est l'eau froide ! *sourire sadique*(j'avoue j'ai fait du ooc sur shikamaru !! sa fait bizarre *pars dans une intense réflexion*)

_Non pas l'eau froide *saute hors du lit*

Après se réveille diront noud mouvementés, Naruto fit sa toilette en 4ème vitesse' s'habilla et enfon prêt il rejoignit shikamaru dans le bureau de son duplex en plein Tokyo.

Les gardes du corps défilaient mais aucun ne convenait, trop musclé, trop barbu, trop psychopathe…. Enfin Bref se fut le tour du dernier aspirant. (Tadamadamdam !!! xd trop nul pour les bruitages)

_Sasuke Uchiwa, vous pouvez entrez !

PovNaruto

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environs mon âge, grand, musclé à souhait, un regard insondable onyx, des cheveux noir ébène en pique (en cul de canard comme j'ai pus lire dans certaine fic !!! xd), de lourde mèche retombant sur ses yeux, une peau pâle, il semblait fragile, mais pourtant il avait cette sorte de présence qui forçait au respect et une aura qui pouvait devenir des plus violentes lorsqu'il le fallait (pouvoir télépathique en actions !!!!XD). Le tout le rendant incroyablement sexy.

Il était le garde du corps idéale, mais avant que je n'ais pus dire quoi que se soit, Shikamaru démarra de voix traînante.

_Bien monsieur Uchiwa vous avez un CV plus qu'impressionnant. Vous avez été le garde du corps d'une centaine de célébrité tell que notre maire Tsunade et son Mari l'écrivain Jiraiya mais aussi le savant récemment arrêté Orochimaru. C'est bien cela ? (Vais pas tous les écrire trop la flemme)

_oui tout à fait

_De plus votre famille est dans la police ou les gardes du corps depuis sept générations. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

_Non.

Bien je pense que vus vos hautes qualifications, nous pouvons vous engagé !

_Bien quand puis je commencé ?

_Je pense aujourd'hui à partir de quatorze heures aux studios Rockers, voici l'adresse.

_Bien à tout a l'heure.

Et il partit, à ce moment Shikamaru se retourna vers moi.

_Bon maintenant qu'on n'en a engagé un, tu vas te tu vas te reposer pour tout a l'heure.

_.... Super je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

_ Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla, il sait que je suis bi et que mon garde du corps me plaisait.

_Je te remercie

J'entendis un « pas de quoi » dit en travers de la porte !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette Uchiwa quelque part ?

Mais où ?

A suivre au prochain épisode …..

Manon : Normalement le texte et plus long mais je n'ai plus le temps donc je coupe et sinon comment vous le trouvez ?

Naruto : hum bizarre !

Sasuke : étrange vraiment !

Manon : mais oh début sa devait être un one shot !

Sasuke : bon sinon …

Manon : a oui des comms please !!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 partie 2 débuts de réponses …..

Maintenant laissons notre petite star se partons retrouvés notre garde du corps qui pour l'instant avait la tête ailleurs :

« Mais qu'est ce que je peut-être con (oh miracle il le reconnaît ! Manon ? Oui ? La ferme ! …. méchant ! ….) cette dobe ne doit même pas se souvenir de moi, son ex meilleur ami, notre amitié c'est arrêté quand nous avons du déménager chacun de notre coté sans pouvoir avoir le temps de se donner nos adresse respective. Quand j'ai vus qu'il cherchait un garde du corps j'été loin d'imaginé mon dobe en superstar ! Il est encore plus beau que quand il était petit ! Un mini soleil voila a quoi il ressemble ! »

Bon voila on va en rester ici avec notre garde du corps car il est revenu chez lui et que on aimerait bien savoir où en est notre petite star blonde dans c'est réflexions, celle-ci se tournait et retournait dans sont lit sans pouvoir en trouver le sommeil !

« Il me dit quelque chose …. Mais au bordel de merde ». Et soudain il entendit une voix grave mais un peu enfantin. Il n'y avait que lui et son chat d'un roux flambant se prénommant seika, il le faisait penser a un feu follets aimé dire son défunt père.

« _Tu me promet qu'on restera amis pour toujours ?

_Hn, promis Kitsune.

_Merci Kalasu. »

Il sut quand cet instant la mémoire lui été revenu (petit clin d'œil à xyz263103).

« Merde Sasuke mon meilleur et seule amie ! Il est devenu un véritable apollon. Je l'aurais parié, alors il a finalement suivit les traces de sa famille sa par contre sa me surprend de sa part. »

Mais voila le chat qui commençait à avoir légèrement faim (euphémisme !!!) miaula au début puis hurla presque (enfin si c'est possible pour un chat ?) à la fin, le tirant de ses pensées profondes et de son dilemme oh cornélien de « l'a-t'il fait exprès ? Ou pas de travaille pour moi ? ».

_Ah désolé seika ! J'ai oublié de te donner a manger !

_Miaou ! Lui répondit se dernier.

_tu sais se qu'il mais arrivé aujourd'hui ?

_Miaou « Non mais je sens que je vais le savoir » (Oui, je parle le chat couramment ! XD !!!)

_j'ai revu mon meilleur ami.

_.... « Ouah géniale, j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

_je le trouve très beau ! dit-il en lui servant des croquettes whikas.

_Crunch Crunch « géniale sa me fait une belle jambe ! »

_ Et puis je crois que je l'aime !

_.... « Non pas possible ! Merde faut que je fasse gaffe ! »

_Faut que je l'appelle ! Enfin je ne sais pas et toi ?

_Miaou « je ne sais pas non plus ! »

_Bon allé je l'appelle

_Miaou ! « Si tu veut »

_Moshi, Moshi Shika.

_^^^^^^

_oui je voudrais le numéro de portable de ….

_^^^^^^

_Oui tu as deviné, oui merci !

_^^^^^^

_^^^^^^

_OK a plus !

_Moshi, Moshi Mister Uchiwa venez à mon appartement (sa existe pas mais bon ! ce n'est pas très grave) vingt-quatre rue Masashi Kishimoto appartement deux cent huit.

_^^

_Bien !

Nous en restons la avec Naruto et nous allons voir que fait notre garde du corps !

« Pourquoi me demande-t—il de venir chez lui ? Mais si sa me permet de revoir mon Kitsune en dehors de mes horaire de travaille ! Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour lui ! »

Puis il monta dans sa voiture une 360 Subaru bleu nuit avec intérieur beige, boîte six vitesse, lecteur MP3 et MP4, huit cent chevaux moteur, climatisation, amortisseur et tout le reste que j'ai la flemme de décrire autant dire pas de la voiture de troisième classe, une voiture qui convient a un Uchiwa nerveuse et puissante ! Il sortit du périf sortit numéro quarante-six ( ?) vers l'appartement de son amour et fantasme secret !

Ding Dong (oui bruitage de rien du tout !)

_Oui entrez !

À suivre au prochain épisode !

Sasuke : de plus en plus bizarre !

Manon : Ah toi aussi tu trouve !

Naruto : pourtant il est bien se début d'histoire !

Manon serre Naruto dans ses bras : oh merci Naru-chan !

Sasuke jaloux : lâche mon copain !

Manon : alors sasUKE jaloux !

Se poursuivent en se lançant des conneries en pleine tête !

Naruto : sinon des commentaires s'il vous plait ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1 partie 3 fin des retrouvailles !

_Oui, entrez !

Ce que vit Sasuke lui fit monter le sang à la tête, Naruto vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte laissant deviner ses abdos bien dessinés, malgré son corps androgyne, un verre de jus de raisin à la main.

_Monsieur Uchiwa je vous ai fait venir afin de vous poser quelques questions. Mais je vous en pris asseyez-vous et mettez vous allaise, du vin peut-être ?

_Non, merci, de la bière si vous avez.

_Mais bien sur !

Il allât lui chercher une bière dans son frigo pendant que Sasuke lui regardait avec intérêt le salon dont les murs allaient d'un dégradé rouge à l'orange magnifique. Ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur beige crème de la moquette.

_Mais, pourquoi cet interrogatoire ?

_Juste pour vous connaître un peu mieux.

_Ah ! Bon.

_Votre couleur préféré ?

_Le bleu.

_Quel sorte ?

_Toute les nuances de bleu.

_Quel est votre genre de music ?

_Le rock et le Visual Key.

_Votre animal préféré ?

_Le chat.

_Votre âges ?

_Vingt-cinq ans

_Aimez vous la vodka ?

_Non.

_Le saké ?

_Oui

_Aimez vous la fondu savoyarde ?

_Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas.

_Les ramens ?

_Non

_Les sushis ?  
_Oui

_Es tu Kalasu ?

_Oui Kitsune.

Le temps que Sasuke se rend compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, que Naruto lui tombait dans les bras en ronronnant son nom cent fois à la minute, dans sa précipitation Sasuke referma ses bras sur lui. Et en parlant de ronronnement le chaton qui avait entendu du bruit pointât le bout de son museau roux et parti s'installé confortablement sur les deux jeunes hommes a terre.

_Kitsune doucement !lui chuchota Sasuke.

_Kalasu tu m'as manqué !

_au faite c'est ton chat ?

_Oui je te présente Seika.

_Bien le bonjour Seika.

_Baka !

Dit Naruto en pleurant de joie et en frottant sa tête sur le torse large et musclé de son amour secret. Sasuke quand à lui était bien là avec Naruto dans ses bras et le chat sur eux dans le salon de son ange.

_Ben pourquoi tu pleure baka ?

_Je ne pleure pas teme !

_Alors il pleut chez toi Dobe ?

_Teme

_Dobe

_Baka

_Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé Kalasu !

_moi aussi mon Kitsune. Moi aussi.

Mais dés qu'il avait finit sa phrase il se rendit compte que son Kitsune s'était endormi sur lui, il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et le conduisit dans sa chambre.

Il allait partir quand il sentit que son petit ange s'était accroché à lui dans son demi-sommeil et il entendit « reste s'il te plait ! ». Sasuke répondit tout doucement » ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je reste » pour ensuite se couché en sentant Naruto se blottir contre lui.

La suite au prochain épisode !

Vous pouvez me laissez des commentaires pour m'aidez a m'améliorer.

A la prochaine cher lecteur……


End file.
